


Кольцо

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, зарисовка, эскиз, этюд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: «я хочу обнимать тебя первым – первым всегда легче»





	Кольцо

_«одно Кольцо покорит их, одно соберет их,_  
_одно их притянет и в черную цепь скует их_  
_в стране по имени Мордор, где распростерся мрак»_

 

  
Фродо. Худой, высокий, длиннорукий, с истертыми волосами, пепельный, точно выгорел. Лицо острое, маленькое: две ладони на щеки, одну – на лоб. Шива любит тебя, бариста.  
  
Сэм. Цилиндрический мальчик, никаких плеч, никаких бедер, вычерчен по двум линиям. Угольный, как сатанинский плевок. Волосы, свитер. Подобрал одно под другое. И третьей в комплект – оправа, а за ней – глаза: черная новостная полоса на лице предателя и бандита. Арес не глядит в твою сторону, бариста.  
  
Они прячут за стойкой ноги, и не могут там утаить – улыбки. Так, как они – улыбаются только друг другу: избранники, соучастники, голуби.   
  
Они кружат друг подле друга, как в вихре листья, как по весне – звери, как на поле цветных кругов – дети. Эхо их летящего притирания несется по двадцатиметровой стеклянной клетке зоопарка.  
  
Фродо втирается в Сэма нежнее, потребнее, очевиднее. Впадает в того, как ручей. Да и как ручью не впадать?   
  
Сэм не противится, не тушуется, но его удивляет эта тяга, сегодняшняя, отчаянная сопричастность, на лице его – изумление.   
  
Оба они порхают подле кассы, принимая одновременно из чужих рук карточки: голубую и рыжую. Денежной – Сэм упирается в пластиковый камень, звеня невидимыми монетами, накопительной – Фродо ведет по бочине экрана, и все это – одновременно, вместе, наслаивая плоскости, как в чертежном наброске, крестясь руками, сталкиваясь локтями, смеясь: вот это сервис, да? – и прячась за шутку, как за валун.   
  
У одного – почти оторопь, у другого – эйфория. У обоих – согласие, равноденствие, космос.  
  
На руке Сэма – кольцо. Традиционно, обрядово, буднично. На своем месте – на безымянном пальце. Золотая безликая змейка пылает на правой руке – всевластием и бессилием. В двух сердцах – выкованное, в трех - горящее. Имена бегут от огня.  
  
День тридцать четвертый на пути в Мордор.


End file.
